Learning is a process by which organisms alter and adapt their behavior in response to environmental stimuli. As such learning and memory are mechanisms that are ultimately important for the organism's survival and its biological fitness. In a number of pathological situations, including Alzheimer's disease, Lewy body diseases, mood and anxiety disorders but also during normal aging, cognitive processes such as learning and memory are impaired. It is therefore desirable to identify components that would enhance cognitive function.